conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomnom
This language is based off of the language created in this challenge. I am trying to speak this language, but it's not working. Phones, Phonemes, and Alphabet Nomnom is ©CVC©, meaning that words must have between one and two consonants on either side of the vowel. CV is impossible, as is VC. Almost all consonant clusters are possible, save for clusters consisting of the same consonant twice (nn, dd, etc). We will never be using letters from the IPA after this section. However, the writing system has no digraphs, so it can function as a list of phonemes of which we can understand the allophones in this section. Nomnom has dialects, but they have nothing to do with word order and everything to do with allophones. Therefore, this is the last place I shall talk about dialects. Near-Human Most humans speak in this manner. Some of the Nomnom do so as well, mostly in pockets far from human bases. People associate this dialect with humans and other foreigners, but also with some Nomnom. The Nomnom sometimes speak in this dialect to show awe or confusion, or speak in it in stories to show a force of nature, extraterrestrial, or foreigner. Consonants Central The Nomnom nearer to human bases mainly speak in this way. This is considered a "respectable" way to speak by humans, but they rarely try to learn how to speak in this way. Nomnom sometimes speak in this way among their family, but speak in the Near-Human dialect when near humans or the Farther dialect when near other people speaking the Farther dialect. To some extent, people read it as a "compromise" between the two, even though it provably isn't. Consonants Vowels Farther As the name suggests, this is spoken nearer the edge of human civilization. At one point in time, the humans considered it "dirty" to speak in this way; however, this backfired as people began speaking this way even in places previously known to be Central-speaking. Now that tensions between the two groups have cooled to a slight degree, the spread of this dialect has stopped, but its use hasn't receded. Consonants Vowels This dialect of Nomnom also has tones which aren't phonemic, but based intrinsically on the consonants around the vowel. In polysyllabic words, there are multiple tones, but there is some tone sandhi. Nomnom is written in the Latin alphabet. Alphabetical Order m f p n d y g q o e Word List mfon - to repent mfoyn - to deify, to put on a pedestal mfeyn - to attack mnom - language mqop - art form comparable to poetry; person inserts as many words as possible without repetition mqemd - to go nowhere in particular, generally far away mom - to float on/ to fly in men - name menp - to thank med - refuse to follow the outcome of, refuse to cooperate with (one does this when they don't follow the sentence hints other people set out) fney - possible outcome fdop - portion, piece of a whole fqodg - to help fom - to have foy - FRONT3>BACK foqd - home fenm - environment, world pmod - be stupid regarding (according to) pfemf - swarm/large group pnoq - east pneq - west pdep - to give life/birth to pqon - left pqen - right pon - to not matter ponq - penq - poy - BACK>FRONT3 pep - river, riverbed nmomn - negative number nmof - stomach acid, soul nmoy - person nmed - BE VERB/NUMBER nmeynom - uncertainty nmeq - is the opposite of subject npey - to feel hurt ndomn - large tree ndof - to be strange to ndon - to orate to ndoq - word ndoqon - to argue about (to) ndoqg - truth ndoqnog - to be true according to ndepn - to single out nden - to learn ndeng - test of skill ndeym - animal nyonf - to make permanent nyem - to signify (to) nyef - to fear nyon - size nyen - to see nyedf - to excrete, to exhale nyedg - to turn (something)(into)(from) nyenp - necessity nyeq - to eat ngop - thought, mind ngem - to defend (from) ngeyn - be blue/white nom - impossible thing nomn - look deeply at nomnom - these people and language nop - to be with (functions as "and") nof - false thing nond - metal (usually iron) nong - action noy - FRONT4>BACK nog - to cause noq - SWITCH nep - DUP nepngog - school nenp - place neyd - sun, plasma (state of matter) neqg - to hate dmomn - positive number dmen - to celebrate dpep - video, disassociation (from one's body) dnoy - be red/green dnogn - the inside of a solid/liquid dnoq - still water dnep - blood dnen - to want dnef - to point at dnefyed - covering of grass or cloth dneyf - field dneyg - to kill dneq - wind dyeq - to be more than dqom - inanimate immobile object dqof - large thing, great extent dqep - to win against dqenm - mountain, mound doy - BACK>FRONT4 dog - inanimate mobile object doqd - nation-state dep - END yfep - annually blooming grass ypemq - to make happy ynem - to be less/ fewer than ydeq - stack size yon - to say (to) yemq - village yemon - human yen - creates adverbs yend - to stay at yoy - something, that thing gpemn - to be black/purple gnon - DELETE VERB/NUMBER IN SERIES OF NUMBERS gyepn - to empty gyend - sky, space gyeg (投)- to send (to) (from) gom - back, area above gondey - instance of genocide (etymology: English word "colony") gefden - flat surface gedf - normal situation qnonq - cave, space inside a hollow qned - kind of grass qdem - kind of grass qyon - to be equal to qong - to believe qonp - rule, societal norm qod - to argue with qoqm - mouth of the space inside a hollow qedn - to eschew qey - sound When a number ends a word, this is how it pans out. 1 - The being points to itself. 2 - The being points to the person it speaks to. 3 and over - The being points at the being it means to talk about. Compound Words nmoy nep nmoy2 ndoq yon dep - I/me (formal) nmoy nep nmoy nyeq dep - villain nmoy nep nep mnom yon dep - society ndoq nep dneyf yend - written word(s), writing ndeym nep nmoy nyeq dep - raw-meat-eater, carnivore ndeym nep neyd qyon dep - fire (in a destructive/carnivorous sense) nom nep nmoy nmoy nyem dep - imaginary friend nenp nep nom qyon dep - virtual reality, dream pep nep nep nenp1 nenp2 foy gyeg - the river which goes from place 1 to place 2 *This is how rivers are generally named. dnoq nep pep yend dep - oxbow lake dqom nep pnoq nyonf dep - the mountain which is east dog nep mnom qong dep - computer dog nep nep gyend mom dep nenp1 nenp2 nmoy dep - airplane/space shuttle from place 1 to place 2 qnonq nep gyend mom dep - space shuttle (with the effect of not being able to control it) Idiomatic Phrases ydeq # qyon dep. - The stack has # words on it. X fdop qyon dep. - X is incomplete/not fully formed. X pfemf qyon dep. - There is a swarm of X. X nep nmeq dep - the opposite of X X yoy nog (Y noq qong) dep. - X is meaningful (to Y). X Y mom dep - X's prowess in Y is unsure. X Y dyeq Z yen dep. - X is better than Y in terms of Z. X Y yend dep - X thinks that Y is true. Counterintuitive Things fom - a family has a person. If a feeling is strong, it has a person, and a person has a feeling if it is weak. Something has its own personal name (John has the name John) and the species/nation-state name has the thing (The name human has John.) yend - Clothes stay at a person who wears them. Grammar What is a Stack-Based Language? There is a cerebral way to explain this and a less cerebral way. For the cerebral way, go here. Please note as well that I'm not an expert. If you know more about this than me, you have every right to correct this article, though not the grammar of the language proper. As a whole, stack-based languages have the quirk that you can build sentences around other sentences. Let's pretend English is a SOV strictly head-final language (which basically means all the words are like in the dictionary and the verb/adjective/article/adverb/conjunction comes after what it modifies) and an SOV LIFO stack language with no inflections or sentence conjunctions (the stack equivalent of that without any weird cop-outs, so I can show how it works differently more easily). In fact, just to make it less confusing, I'll eliminate the articles (a and the). You'll thank me later. At first, they seem similar in word order, even though the LIFO language has a particle specifically stating when the sentence is over. In fact, because English already puts the adverb behind the verb, some sentences are exactly the same the entire way through. But let's see how multiple sentences work. How come you can say "I I yard clean END fridge wash END"? The reason is that this basically constitutes two different sentences, "I yard clean" and "I fridge wash", but put in such a way that the final result is "I (I yard clean) fridge wash". The assumption made is that all verbs have a fixed number of slots which cannot be changed. The verb "clean" will only be used like "x y clean END" to mean "x cleans y". This may seem obvious, but that's because it's the wrong kind of verb. Consider the verb "read". It can be used in the sentences "I read", "I read it", and "I read them it" (meaning "I read it to them."). Assuming the verb "read" in our stack language is defined "X Y Z read" to mean "X reads Y to Z", those would have to be "I something myself read END", "I it myself read END" and "I it them read END". Now, I need to point out at this point that not all stack languages are the same. Another way this could work is if each word was assigned a particle x, y, or z and then that particle was included between the verb and END. Then the verb would be described as "read (x, y, z): (1 argument) x reads something to itself; (2 arguments) x reads y to itself; (3 arguments) x reads y to z" sentences would be "I x read x END", "I x it y read x y END" and "I x it y them z read x y z END". The flexibility of this approach is that you can say "them z it y I x read x y z END" and it means the exact same thing. To do that in a stack language without the particles, such as this one, Nalnuàntir, or Fith, you need separate words which indicate the arguments have switched places. The word used for this is DUP. So in our LIFO stack language, assuming DUP works this way, we could say "it I DUP read END". These are called "stack conjugations". Now I can't talk anymore, because even though I mentioned Fith and Nalnuàntir, those languages aren't like one another or like this language. Also, the "top" of a stack is the "back" of a sentence or string of words and the "bottom" of a stack is the "front" of a sentence or string of words. More Stack Conjunctions noq - switches the places of two nouns *X Y noq > Y X foy - moves a noun which is 3 spaces before the back to the back *NOUN noun noun foy > noun noun NOUN poy - opposite of foy; turns last noun into third-from-last noun *noun noun NOUN poy > NOUN noun noun noy - moves a noun which is 4 spaces before the back to the back *NOUN noun noun noun noy > noun noun noun NOUN doy - opposite of noy; turns last noun into fourth-from-last noun *noun noun noun NOUN doy > NOUN noun noun noun gnon - deletes a verb or number *noun noun VERB gnon > noun noun Specific Grammar Numbers The number system is base 6. qon - 0 dfom - 1 dfof - 2 dfop - 3 dfon - 4 dfod - 5 The numbers function like so: nmoy nep qon qyon dep - no beings nmoy nep dfon qyon dep - four beings nmoy nep qon dfom dep - 0*1+4*6 beings = 24 beings nmoy nep qon dfon dfom dep - 0*1+4*6+1*36 = 60 beings Negative numbers can be created by changed the d- at the beginning of the word to an n-. In practice, what this means is "number fewer beings". nmoy nep nfon qyon dep - negative four beings/four fewer beings Positive and negative numbers can be used to cancel one another out to exaggerate the small size of a number. nmoy nep qon nfon dfom qyon dep - 0*1 + (-4)*6 + 1*36 = (only) 12 beings These base 6 numbers were created at some point after the colonization. According to many Nomnom, the old numbers operated according to a mathematical formula, which can be approximated using this phoneme chart. #Start with dmom, which is 1. #The next prime number is 2, represented by dmof, which is created by going down the chart 1 space. #Three is also prime (dmop), but four is not. "Four beings" would be "nmoy nep dmon dmom dep" or "The beings number three and one." #Five is prime (dmon), and it goes like this until 15, which is dmoq. 17 is represented by dmomf. But why dmomf? It would have been *dmomm, but that breaks Nomnom phonotactics, so the word for 17 is the word created by going one down: dmomf. #This system goes on, with the second-to-last letter going down one on the consonant chart every time the last letter of the prime before that is q. Then the prime after dmoqg (remember, *dmoqq is impossible due to phonotactic rules) is represented by dmem (notice it's dmEm and not dmOm). #The cycle repeats anew. Then the prime after dmeqg is dnom. Now the second letter changes, skipping d. #HOWEVER, the prime after dqeqg is domom. The d in the number operates like the d- in the current Nomnom numbers, with nmom being -1, etc. (The only exceptions are the numbers starting with dn- and nd-, which correspond to one another). So now the number is domom. #The new vowel operates like the old vowel. Then after deqgeqg, the prime is dmomom. #The primes continue like this. The old numbers functioned similarly to verbs and constituted an open class in the language. I cannot think of many other languages where actual numerals constitute an open class, so I will go out on a limb and assume that this is unique or at the very least strange. Sadly, it's also very, very inefficient, so now there's a base six system. Numbers Combined With Stack Conjunctions The stack conjunctions above go up to 4. However, this is not the end. Stack conjunctions which deal with more than four words are numbers, without spaces, with an -oy at the end. Positive numbers signify turning the last noun into the #-from-last noun, while positive numbers signify moving a noun which is -# spaces before the back to the back. noun noun noun noun NOUN dfodoy (5oy) > NOUN noun noun noun noun NOUN noun noun noun noun nfodoy (-5oy) > noun noun noun noun NOUN Nouns Almost all of the stack conjunctions above have to do with nouns, but other than that, nouns are basically the same as in any other isolating language. Nouns cannot become verbs. This language also is not copula-drop at all. Topic-Prominent A notable difference to a scholar of Fith is that the Nomnom language assumes that, when a word is doubled by nep, that word is referring to the same instance of that thing. So "nmoy nep nep" cannot refer to three separate beings, only one. To refer to multiple beings, it is necessary to say "nmoy nmoy nmoy", perhaps with things in between. This makes Fith and Nomnom different in a few ways. How Fith is Better: #Some of the more elegant sentences of Fith do not work in Nomnom. #Fith is more difficult to understand, and thus presents more of a challenge. How Nomnom is Better: #Nomnom doesn't require personal pronouns, because pronouns are supposed to refer to specific people/things, and one can just use nep on the person/thing to use it in another clause. ##It also has no relative pronouns for the same reason, but I don't know if Fith has those pronouns either. ##Technically, you could argue that pointing at things constitutes a pronoun, but I see that as a demonstrative pronoun even though the way I've written it implies a first-second-third person distinction. #In Nomnom, it is customary to leave the words you want to talk about outside of any sentences. For example, if you say "dnoq gpemn dep." or "(the) water is.dark", the hidden implication is that you don't want to talk. However, if you say "dnoq nep gpemn dep", it implies that you want to talk about the water. You can do this with multiple nouns as well. In this sense, you could argue that Nomnom conversations are a bit like long sentences in Fith, where words said by one person are manipulated by a listener. In this vein, the Nomnom usually point at the person whom they want to respond once they have finished talking. Verbs Like many languages, this one has verbs. Transitivity All Nomnom verbs have at least one argument. The most arguments a verb can have are four: nominative, accusative, dative/lative, and exessive/initiative. If a verb has an argument, it must be filled, and if the argument doesn't matter, the slot is filled with yoy. In the language of the Nomnom, the arguments start nearer to the verb and go farther from the verb as more exist. (Note: I use V for Verb, S for Subject, DO for Direct Object, and IO for Indirect Object, which are all common terms. However, when I use OO for Other Object, that isn't a common term. If you know the correct term for the fourth argument of a multitransitive verb, please tell me.) ndeym gpemn dep. - The beast is dark in color. nmoy1 ndeym fom dep. - I have a beast. (S-DO-V) nmoy1 ndeym yoy yon dep. - I say something to the beast/ I talk to the beast. (S-IO-DO-V) nmoy1 nenp2 ndeym3 qned gyeg dep. - I send qnedgrass to that beast from your place. (S-OO-IO-DO-V) The verb qyon (to be) treats both of its arguments the same way; if I say "ndeym yoy1 qyon dep." and "yoy1 ndeym qyon dep.", there is no grammatical difference. However, when saying "X is Y", it is customary to say "Y X qyon" rather than the other way around. Verbs As Nouns If (and only if) a verb has all of its arguments fulfilled, it can be treated like a noun. Stack conjugations will apply to it. The way to make this stop is by using the word gnon, which deletes the verb and leaves the nouns behind. Without the verb, the nouns function as separate words. What About Adjectives You may think that some verbs like gpemn, which means "be dark-colored" are actually adjectives. This, however, is not true grammatically. Let's use gpemn in a sentence. nom gpemn dep. - The unreal is dark. Here, gpemn acts as a verb. Let's use it to modify a noun in a sentence. nmoy nep gpemn dep nep Nepmen mfeyn dep - (Let's talk about) the being, dark in color, who attacked Nepmen. Note how instead of gpemn taking a role separate from the subordinate clause "who attacked Nepmen", it takes a role similar to it, but as an intransitive verb or, at best, a predicate adjective. In languages with adjectives, the adjective is never required to take this role to modify the noun. As such, it can be easily argued that gpemn and verbs like it are simply intransitive verbs, and this language has no adjectives. Adverbs The word yen indicates that the noun before the sentence applies to the verb. nmoy qned nyeq nof yen dep. - I do not eat qnedgrass. (I eat qnedgrass; this action is false.) If the modifier itself is to be modified, the correct form is to use nep after the sentence to duplicated it and then yen. nmoy qned nyeq nof yen nep ndoqg yen dep. - I truly don't eat qnedgrass. (I eat qnedgrass; this action is false; this modifier is true.) The nmeq can be modified by another yen, and so on. nmoy qned nyeq nof yen nof nmeq ndoqg yen dep. - It's true that I don't not eat qnedgrass. (I eat qnedgrass; this action is false; this modifier is false; this modifier of the modifier is true.) Comparatives When the person of a comparative is unspecified, it is thought to mean "average person" or "average people". qned nep nmoy1 noq nyeq dep qned nep nmoy noq nyeq dep ynem dep. - The average person eats less qnedgrass than I do. This sentence compares the grass; if the sentence were "qned nep nep nmoy1 noq nyeq nmoy foy nyeq ynem dep," it would mean, "The average person eats qnedgrass less often than I do." Imperative The imperative mood is created by nyenp. nmoy qned fom nyenp yen dep. - The person must have qnedgrass. nmoy2 qned fom nyenp yen dep. - Have food! (This doesn't mean "eat food"; it means "obtain food". The literal translation is more like "You must have food in your possession.") Interrogative To ask a question, use the word fney. nmoy qned fom fyenp yen dep. - The person might have qnedgrass. Negation Negation comes from "nof" or, more extremely, from "nom". The difference is like that between "not" and "never". qned nep nmoy noq nyeq nof yen. - I do not eat qnedgrass. qned nep nmoy noq nyeq nom yen. - I have never eaten qnedgrass (and don't plan to). Nomnom Analysis of Grammar The Nomnom have created their own analysis of their grammar, which is based on the effect of the word on the stack. #qey nep dfom nog dep - sounds which make one (word) #*This includes all nouns and words like nep and gnon; it basically includes everything which raises the stack count by one. #qey nep qon nog dep - sounds which make zero (words) #*This includes stack conjugations which move words around, like noq and noy, numbers, and "intransitive" verbs. #qey nep nfom nog dep - sounds which make negative one (word) #*This includes what would be termed "transitive" verbs in the human-based grammar. #qey nep nfof nog dep - sounds which make negative two (words) #*This includes what would be termed "ditransitive" verbs. #qey nep nfop nog dep - sounds which make negative three words #*This includes what would be termed "multi-transitive" verbs. #qey nep ngop nyonf dep - sounds which make thoughts permanent #*This applies only to the word dep. This usually goes unmentioned in scholarly texts because it doesn't matter in the long run; these distinctions aren't held important by the humans who create the grammars, and the two cannot be easily related. Time neyd nep pnoq pneq foy gyeg dep - The sun goes from east to west. This is a day. About (Conworld Information) Beings The Nomnom have photosynthesizing cells on their back. These are very important, because the Nomnom were able to grow to an astounding density due to the ability to lie down and take in energy from the sun. As such, they are technically nocturnal. They are shaped like large rocks with flat underbellies. They have small hairs on their backs, which contain photosynthetic cells, and this is the autotrophic way they get energy. They have arms near their mouth which they use to pick up and eat food, which is the autotrophic way they get energy. Thanks to experiments done in the past, we know that they can't subsist on only one or the other. They are bigender (both male and female), and when they procreate, both parties can become pregnant and have children. However, this dual pregnancy is not a biological necessity, and older texts describe practices such as physical brawls in which the loser becomes pregnant (as in the snails of Earth) or "having seven other who aren't Nomnom" judge who is more worthy of pregnancy. Generally, the rock-people are less monogamous than humans. Nomnom Specifically The Nomnom were not the only inhabitants of their land. They are merely a single nation-state on what once was a continent filled with nation-states. The Nomnom were among the most receptive to their efforts to colonize, and even though this earned their nation-state scorn, during the Trial of the Eternal Night, they were airlifted off of the ground and above the sphere of drones, so they were able to eat and photosynthesize while havoc reigned below. Once this was over, they became an underclass and were forced to work. This became a point of contention, and there were many coups. Eventually, the Nomnom gained rights above those of pack animals, though not in the same vein as humans. The Nomnom land consists of a large swath of land shaped roughly like a semicircle, but with a point at the end in the middle. The "edge" of the semicircle consists of a fence, with bases spaced regularly so there are ten of them. Despite the land having previously been a plain, all of the bases combined can only see around 0.5%~1% of the land due to a successful effort by the Nomnom to build mounds of dirt so that the humans couldn't see most of their land. The Nomnom seem to be able to hide from government surveillance and pop up on the other side of their land. They do not explain how they do this, and there is no obvious explanation. The closest thing to an explanation is the presence of large holes in the ground, but even when the holes were filled with cement, this continued to happen. At one point, the surveillance chief said, "the only possible thing that could be happening is the Nomnom are pretending to be one another," but DNA evidence of individuals showed that this hypothesis was also false. The Nomnom don't officially acknowledge that there are other extant nation-states, but they sometimes "die" in the sense of disappearing entirely, and they are not given funeral rites. Because the Nomnom aren't solitary, the only logical explanation for this "death" is that they ran away to live with another nation-state. Also, people sometimes come into the Nomnom land and speak in a way heavily implying that they are foreigners. The Nomnom refuse nation-wide DNA records, and they force humans to ask for specific exceptions, so it is impossible to tell whether these people are Nomnom or not. The Nomnom, unlike some other now-dead nation-states, do not seem to have any monogamous bonds, and when they decide to become pregnant, both parties willingly become pregnant. Even though at one point this was seen as a "lack of culture" and "proof that they were inherently lower lifeforms", it is now understood that this dual pregnancy is essentially a ploy to raise more children to fill the land. Misconceptions The stack-based language of the Nomnom led to a few misconceptions, which, regrettably, I splattered all over this page. I apologize profusely. #Can the Nomnom understand patterns? ##Yes! Their language is actually rather pattern-based, like the languages of Earth. Perhaps some people felt threatened by what seemed to be superior mental abilities among the Nomnom, so they decided to say the Nomnom couldn't understand patterns. #Can the Nomnom comprehend large numbers? ##In the same way humans can. The reason for this "visualization" claim is the fact that the Nomnom can count things very quickly in short term memory. Humans can do this with around seven things; the Nomnom can do this with thousands of things, as long as they can see all of them. #Do the Nomnom have more than one language? ##No. There were more languages on the planet, but thanks to the Trial of the Eternal Night, all of the speakers are dead. These languages are not known. #Is Nomnom a creole language, or did it exist before? ##Creoles generally arise from different groups coming together, and are grammatically simplified because of this. On the one hand Nomnom doesn't have much inflection and is rather "logical". On the other hand, the Nomnom have been a cohesive group for at least 2000 of their years. But couldn't you, dear reader, also create a stack language? Why don't you, just to show up the pretend humans who say the other nation-states are dead? Stack language creation is a small world, and this world is gigantic. They are probably other nation-states surviving, perhaps pretending to be rocks. You can easily animate them with language. Sentences Single Phrases nmoy1 nep nmoy2 mfoyn dnen dep. - I want to love/deify you. nmoy2 nmoy1 yoy yon nof yen dep. - You didn't speak to me. nmoy2 nep nmoy1 noq neqg nog dep. - You're the reason why I hate you. nenp3 nenp2 nmoy1 nep doy gyeg dep. - I came to your place from somewhere else (I wasn't always with you.). nmoy2 ndoqg nmoy1 noq nden nog dep. - You teach me the truth. nmoy1 nep nmoy2 dog gyeg dep. - I throw something at you. nmoy nmoy nep nmoy2 fom dep noq nep nmoy1 fom dep ynem dep. - Your people (as in an impersonal army) number fewer than mine. nmoy2 nmoy1 ynem dep. - You number fewer than us (as in people within a family). ndeym nep qoqm3 yend dep nmoy mfeyn dep. The beast in that cave attacks people. (The dog next door is dangerous.) ndoq nep nmoy2 nmoy1 foy yon dep nmoy1 noq ypemq. nmoy3 nep nmoy2 nenp2 nenp1 noy gyeg nep nyenp yen dep. - What you just said brings me joy. Now bring/send that person to where you are. (You can comment on my order to send the person or talk about the person specifically.) nmoy1 nep nep nomnom yon nof yen neqg. - I hate that I can't speak to myself in Nomnom. nmoy1 ndeym nep men nep dog qyon dep noq fom dep fom dep. - I have a "dog". ndoqg nep nof ynem dneq nep gpemn dep nep ndeym nep foy mfoyn dep nop noq ypemq. - The fact that lies outnumber truths makes the dark wind and the beast which loves it happy. yoy1 yoy fqodg nep nof yen dep. yoy nep yoy1 noq mfeyn dep noq dnen dep. - I am not helping anything. Those whom I love want me to help something. Nepngog yoy1 nep nep yoy nfodoy nfodoy gyeg dep neyd nep pnoq pneq noy gyeg dqof nep nmeq dqof yen dep dep nmoy2 yoy yon dep. - I was just at (the) school earlier. As we all love the pouch that bore us, we all love the clan who raised us. As we all love the clan who raised us, so must we love this nation that sacrificed for us. More Literal Translation Which Starts With "Nation Clan Pouch": Doqd yemq nmoy nmoy12 nep foy nep noy pedp dep foy nep noy nep foy noq yoy nden nog dep nep dfodoy nep foy yoy noq ypemq noq nep yoy qedn noq foy nog nog dep noq nep foy mfeyn noq nep noy mfeyn noq noy mfeyn qyon nyenp yen dep - Our love for the being who gave us birth, the family who taught us things, and the nation-state which eschews things so that we are happy should be the same. Stories Translated into this Language The wind which comes to us from the place which is to the left of this place with regards to east and the sun... ...were arguing. The sun thought that it could win against the wind. The wind thought that it could win against the sun. They saw a being wearing clothes. The wind said to the sun, "I will make false that the covering is on the being." The wind attacked the being; the covering was still on the being. The sun attacked the being; the covering was no longer on the being. The North Wind and the Sun now both believed that the sun would win against the North Wind. Other Story The Opposite of a Mountain Which Everything Must Fear Tongue Twisters Congratulations! You read all the way down here! Do you want to make a tongue twister? Most of the sounds are really similar to English-speaking ears, so anything goes. dog nyon nyen dep - The throwable object sees size. (Not really twisty, imo.) dqemn nep nmeq dep nep yoy noq nef nyenp yen dep ndoq nep dog nep qonp qyon dep nep qoqm yend dep gom nep neyd noq fom dep dnoq12 yfep nep dnoy dep gyeg gedf yen qyon dep pep noq yon ndoqg yen dep. - The opposite of a mountain which everything must fear truly said "The inanimate mobile object which is a societal norm and in the mouth of the space inside a hollow normally sends red, annually blooming grass from the area above the sun-like (soothing, kind) fire to me and you, who are water." to the riverbed. (This is just really long and dumb. I made this because I was having a temper tantrum, then I felt stupid afterwards.) Category:Stack-Based Category:Alien languages Category:Languages